Conveyors for carrying items from one location to another location are well known in the art. Conveyors are often placed into an endless essentially circular position for dispensing baggage at an airport for instance. These endless conveyors are often called carousels because the baggage is placed onto the platform sections of the conveyor from a centrally located distributing point and the baggage is available to the passengers around either a circular or an oval pickup area. Especially in the baggage dispensing conveyors and especially in carousels in general, the platform that carries the baggage around the carousel includes a plurality of panels that are generally rectangular and overlay or abut their preceding panels to cover the circular area, especially around the ends of the oval section.
Advertisements are often placed on the center non-moving section of the carousel to display the benefits of staying in the local area around the airport or to advertise the different airlines. The advertising area is extremely limited since the people to whom the advertising is directed generally locate into one specific position around the carousel to retrieve their baggage and thereby only see a small section of the total advertising that could be placed on the non-rotating section of the carousel.